joinmoonclanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Stareh
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Join MoonClan Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley I just wanted to say I rock. Haha --Foresty No problemo. It's fun. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 21:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ummm... yay, I get to die...? Yeah, fine by me, I SUPPOSE. Also, how on EARTHMARSJUPITERSATURNZAGBOG did you manage to get Foresty to join your site??? I begged and pleaded and nagged her for MONTHS to join StormClan, and she never did..... skill, Star, skill. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ']][[User talk:Zaffie|''' Lilypad Forever']] 00:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Star, I made a StarClan character blank! I used it for Sandkit and Stormkit, but I don't think they need pages of their own, right? So we can replace the blank with the StarClan blank when the cat dies (it's pretty much just changing 2 quick things). [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like '''WOAHHHH']] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 13:27, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You're never on when I am. It's starting to annoy me, haha. Anyway, I'm adding categories and let me tell you, it is taking FOREVER. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|"You were like WOAHHHH]] and we were like woah! And you were like woahhhhh." 14:52, June 21, 2011 (UTC) (S) - Just noticed that you forgot to list Sumpaw and Icestorm as mentor and apprentice. Would've fixed it, but I can't edit it. Stargaze Lol, irc stargaze [[User:EmeraldeKitty008|'Echo-']][[User talk:EmeraldeKitty008|'''-Lone Inhabitant of Lone Echoes']] 21:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) And Gingertail [[User:EmeraldeKitty008|'Echo-']][[User talk:EmeraldeKitty008|'-Lone Inhabitant of Lone Echoes']] 21:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) hey star on the irc i saw something about the meddy cat being roleplay or something if theres a spot open or something can i have it? (does that make sense?) Glass Heart Breaks So Easily 17:32, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Star. Listen... I had a couple of questions. Like... no. 1 - Mistykit was a moon younger than Sunpaw, so how come they're the same age now? And no. 2 - Talonpaw was made before you changed the moons, so shouldn't he technically be eight moons old now? And no. 3 - Can you tell me next time you change my mentor? xD Not too fussed about that one though. Dun worry. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 08:21, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 1. Ok, good. I just asked cos I like Sunpaw being older. xD 2. Ah, ok. Do you think you could up him a moon? I wanted him to be the same age as Sun. 3. Whoa, it seems like half the Clan was inactive and got deleted! Poor Star. [[User:Zaffie|'My Willow Tree ]][[User talk:Zaffie| Lilypad Forever']] 14:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ''When the drops of Vanilla rise, the shattering Ice may be lost forever... It's about Vanillapaw and Icepaw. The prophecy refers to the fact Vanillapaw is destined to be great (not nessecarily leader-but a respected warrior) and that Icepaw is destined to do something horribly wrong, which, in this case, is secretly murder Violetshadow (upcoming character for me). And the prophecy pretty much ends with Icepaw(feather) leaving the clan. So basically Icefeather's similar to Hollyleaf when she leaves and becomes a rogue, but her fate is unknown for now, and Vanillawish becoming a well-respected warrior. Sorry if this spoils too much, but no other cats would have to be involved in the prophecy. I noticed that your other cats are involved in a prophecy, and that if you do not like this prophecy, just asking, could Vanillapaw and Icepaw somewhere fit into it, either as full prophecy members or supporting prophecy members maybe? I already posted this on FP's Talk Page earlier but yet there is no reply...Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 18:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hye Meh siggy's wrong. Gonna fix it 16:07, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, So I'm a warrior now? Or what? This is still really confuising. 15:09, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I won't It's your name. I know it. And I won't hack you.....Why would I? And I saw that you earased my message, I'm oaky with that. But there is no need to say that it isn't your name. I won't hack you! Even though I could, but to tell you the truth I don't even know how if that's your fear. We still friends? 17:14, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Violetshadow Violetshadow is about to move to the nursery expecting an anonymous loner's kits. And no offense, but I don't like it when you assign my characters apprentices without permission. Not trying to seem rude but I just don't like it. :/ Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 22:32, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Morningpelt Why doesn't Morningpelt have her own indavidual page like the other cats? 13:51, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna make something on Morningpelt's page that says her history before MoonClan. What Clan should i be from? Or should I make one up? Because other than that I have EVERYTHING 02:24, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Stareh? Answer question? Pwease? 22:41, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Grayfur Hey I was wondering if you could put Grayfur on the list of Warriors in the Warrior's Den. Oh, and I'm gonna make a page for him. Can I have the template? 01:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Grayfur Hey I was wondering if you could put Grayfur on the list of Warriors in the Warrior's Den. Oh, and I'm gonna make a page for him. Can I have the template? 01:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) 18:12, August 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC IRC? 19:39, August 17, 2011 (UTC) IRC Star, FYI the IRC chan is #wikia-JoinMoonClan okay? and can I be an OP? Please? 21:03, August 20, 2011 (UTC) About the blog (S) - I didn't want to make a deal of it in private, but maybe you could compromise with Vi on the naming issue. I know you have a valid point in saying that you love naming cats, and I admit some of Vi's names are untraditional, but everybody else likes naming their characters, too. Couldn't you allow people to request or suggest names for characters? You could still have the final decision that way, but I think it would ease a lot of the fighting. (S) - I understand, I just thought maybe creating a formal setup, like a "Name request page" or some such thing would make it a lot more public and obvious and stuff. Blazekit Yeah who should I give to mentor Blazekit? Or should I chose my self? And also Imma remove Moonpaw cuz she hasn't been RPed ....ever xD so message me ASAP oh and im probally not gonna see you on your B-Day so HAPPY ERALY BIRTHDAY! xD lol 22:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Mentor (S) - Can Honeyfrost mentor one of Ninja's kits? She's in your den waiting for you XD Plot (S) - Can you reply to my plot idea? Thanks. (S) - Thanks again! XD Hey, can we move Edward and Anne (Anne I haven't added into Allegiances yet XD) to MoonClan? Anne will become Lolkit...just kidding XD she'll become Wolfkit, if she can :3 Edward will stay Edward, because he refuses to accept another name, he wants to be who he is *sighs*. Wolfkit's description is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She's shorthair, but Edward used to remark her pelt looked like a wolf (which doesn't...crazy cat... XD) Soooo can they move to MoonClan? Ed'll be a warrior, Wolfkit is 2 moons old, so she'll be a kit :3 VioletBeveryafraid! 21:51, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay sounds good! Yeah HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!! 13? 16:21, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo So dude....do the Cats of MoonClan? Cuz you said you would And Mistyheart is supposed to have kittehs now! 02:09, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey So I was wondering if Darkpaw's warrior name could be Darkfang and Lionpaw's could be Lionclaw or something cool like that ^^ You don't have to say yes...and you could choose Beepaw's and Lightningpaw's 23:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Okay Okay sounds good. When are your kits gonna be born? I have I totally missed that? 18:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) So now you're bringing drama over to Moss? Gee, you're a real "pal." You know what? This is annoying. I'm a sensitive person, and not all jokes are very funny towards me. I didn't find it funny, so I told you how I felt about it, and you flip out at me. I thought admins want honesty, and here I was giving it to you. :/ VioletBeveryafraid! Didn't I already say I knew it was a joke? Gawd. And look, I know what you're saying, and I respect that, but JSYK, I have feelings too. Not all jokes are funny, and sometimes, you need to learn to control what you say :/ I was giving complete honesty about that I felt that it was kind of rude and hurtful to act like that when I'm inactive. VioletBeveryafraid! 20:12, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to talk about that, and that is very, very offensive indeed. [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 20:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: (S) - I get it. And I realized that after I posted it and fixed it. :P But, as the leader of this site, you should be the most mature and least reactive person here. Also, you should know when to comment and when not to. If you know someone doesn't like sarcasm, don't use it. I'm not saying this is your fault, I'm saying everyone needs to think before they speak and be less reactive in general. Dot dot dot... So...what exactly am I supposed to DO here? I want to roleplay Ivysplash (my cat!) but there's no page for it or anything like that...I'm gonna check and then wait. Dazzle⚝2012! 12:12, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Wait, so you just add me to the Cats of MoonClan page? Um...I'm going to check...Thanks! So do I just add the page now or something? Dazzle⚝2012! 23:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Three things: 1. Could you ponder my comment on the Join MoonClan:Join The Clan page? 2. Can Mushroom (Wishfrost and Ivysplash's sister) go to StarClan? 3. Sparklestream is going to be making her own cats; could I RP Wishfrost? Oh yea...Ivysplash can be expecting kits soon with Alexander, right? First can she mentor Mosskit? I'm OK if she doesn't, but still...please? Dazzlewing XD 1. Ok, thanks! The kits are as follows: Autumnkit: light brown she-cat with ginger-and-red dapples like autumn leaves Bluekit: silvery-teal tabby she-cat with a white chest and tufted ears Stompkit: sandy brown tabby tom with flaky white paws Cowkit: blotchy black-and-white tom with dark green eyes 2. Erm...well y'know their mother said that when they died their spirits would take a magical trip into the stars, where their fur would shine from the starlight and they would live until they were forgotten. Would that count enough? 3. Sparkle and I talked this over via Skype so yea... It's ok, I wasn't really expecting to get an apprentice. Thanks, that's all my questions for now. Dazzlewing Wishfrost Hey I think I found a perfect pic for Wishfrost: Dazzlewing G OMG! That's EPIC! Cool! Green eyes!!!Sparklestream 12:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Yea... Yea...I was going for more of a silver or light gray or something...but I'm fine with that. Also, there's already a Blue-, and I sort of decided that it shouldn't be Bluekit, maybe Waterkit? Ok with you? Dazzlewing Also, I just have one image that (please?) will be Autumnkit's kit/apprentice image OMG wow. Lawl. XD Dazzle⚝2012! 08:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) So...hehe, I was looking around for images and found these kit pics that were so perfect for Ivysplash's kits...*puppy face* They're on that weird thing that displays photos, and on my page they're listed as unborn kits...can you use them? Also...can Autumnkit become Autumnwind? Pwetty pwease? *begs on knees* That's the only one - and I'm gonna kill off Stompkit when he's an apprentice. Oopseh, forgot to sign. =P Dazzle⚝2012! 09:09, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Kay, thank you soooooooo much! =D Erm...I've been thinking about that death thingy...I think I'm going to have a rock fall almost on another cat and he's going to save them...hehe. =3 Dazzle⚝2012! 07:29, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ' Character page (S) - yeah, what's up with them? I created one for Rig, but I don't get it. What are layout builder tags? (S) - I went to create the page and there was a format that said character page so I made it, and that happened. XD Everything I touch becomes a coding fail. (S) - K, thanks. So 4 are boys and 1 is a girl. The first one looks just like Stromy and is really big. The second tom is patched with the base color is amber and there is a few patches of black. The third tom is completely amber execpt for his paws witch are blue. The fourth tom is flecked with amber and black and blue. The she-cat is a dark amber with blue ears. The names are from top to bottom are Stormkit, Patchkit, Bluekit, Dotkit, and Amberkit. IDC what the eye colors are. I'll name them on monday. IRC? 15:56, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I haven't gotten so far in it due to schoolwork sorry T_T I will finish it soon-I'm on the animating point lol. But anywho, Shadowflame's kits are as follows: Winterkit - white she-cat with bright blue eyes (I really want her to become Winterbreeze...I like the name :D) Galekit - black tom with green eyes, looks a lot like his mother. And that's it. You can name Galekit. As for personalities, Winterkit is sweet and adventurous, but at the same time curious and troublemaking. Galekit is quiet, but firey and ambitious. [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 18:07, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Rig (S) - We never finished Rig's conversation in the leader's den...Can he join, or not? DUDE YOU NEED TO RP LIKE SOOOON! I NEED MINTFLOWER AND YOU NEED TO BE ACTIVE! And should I delete Spoof's and Zaffie's cats? They haven't RPed in a while... 01:17, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yo! Hey Stareh! I have some stuff to ask you, so, IRC? (T'is Birchy here) TeeHee 16:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Dude you need to add my kits, you need to RP and you need to be active! I know school is VERY hard but still! Do your best! You have not RPed some characters in a while! 01:27, November 24, 2011 (UTC) O.O sorry...I didn't know it was THAT hard... 17:49, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Yo IRC? Im home all day with Whooping Cough ;_; 19:12, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Also tell me when you're there. See ya! 19:55, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Im grounded for five days. Sand * Rig Hey, can we get the Rig thing resolved? Ninja's pretty close to coming back, and HoneyxRig needs to happen before that. Stealthfire 20:16, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I figured he'd just keep his name, like Edward, and everything else just stays the same. Mkay I'm home today and I'm not grounded! IRC? Also you need to help give birth, change the pic on the home page to Winter! and and add Birchy's little kit. Sorry for the nagging... 17:41, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you here? I wanna talk to you about BlossomClan xD TeeHee 20:34, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay Star, there is this SUPER new user who is very confused named Moonshine and you know I don't have any patience what so ever so could you help me with teaching her? 21:08, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hello, Would you like to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki? There you can create your cat, join a clan, roleplay, write fanfictions, or just chat with friends. Here is the link if you are interested: http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki ...I got an answer FP just told me on IRC she left the wiki. Proof: 16:40 So you left. 16:40 I don't know! 16:40 Well, I'm just trying to ask a simple question. 16:41 There's plenty of us who could fit the MCA job, but you just stopped RPing 16:41 Woot woot, if I stopped RPing, get the message And now I have a question to ask you... Can Violetshadow be the next MCA? [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 21:44, December 18, 2011 (UTC) What do we do here?I want to join.15:57, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Look, I asked her because she came on and wasn't doing anything, so I just asked. I didn't get very "big and personal" about it. I just asked her and she replied. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but you weren't on at all. It doesn't mean you have to get all mad at me because I learned before you did. >:( [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 22:30, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Honeyfrost So she's going to need to move to the nursery pretty soon. She's expecting Rig's kits, and their info is on the Join page. 02:35, December 20, 2011 (UTC) 0Sorry Look Star, I apologize about earlier. I'm very stressed out right now and tired, I'm going to have an extremely sad and gloomy Christmas because my dog just got hit by a car, and I've been a little too rough on WCRW recently that I felt bad about, but I fixed it and we were all fine until Forest wrote a big lecture on there about how I should step down as an admin and leave the site, which hurt my feelings very deeply. So, Star, again, I apologize for my unconvience. I hope you can forgive me. [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 10:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC) She died instantly upon impact with the car. :( [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 19:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm okay now. I know she is in a better place now :) [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 22:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Front Page So...you do know that it's supposed to say Leaf-bare on the pic on the front page, right? We're almost through with December, and I just thought I let you know. Also, Stompkit's coming down with greencough, so...well yea. Mmkay, see you later. ;) 00:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ...I won't be too active. I'll be on every now and then, but until summer, I won't actually RP too much...roughly 1 comment per week ^^; Anyways, I just want to say: a) It's been Leaf-fall for a while now b) Just revive 1 of my cats: Autumnkit, only make her a new apprentice Autumnpaw please ;) c) Can you delete all of those pages (Ivysplash, Alex, Waterkit, Stompkit and Cowkit)? ...I can't handle having too many RP cats when I can hardly RP 1, so yea...aloha till next time! =) 12:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's the background. I dunno if you'll like it, but, I hope you'll be pleased. I gave it a swirly overlay, a purple tint, and the cats are Oakstripe (big cat, right corner), Gingerstar (left corner), Edward (below Gingerstar) and Amberwind (hard to see, but right next to Ed :D). Set it as a tile background. Since JMC had a purple-ish-pink background, I decided to give it a nice swirly tone, like the stars :) - [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 23:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) ^o^ You're welcome. Nah, I don't blame you, it looked like crap until I added some epic effects XD. But, again, you're welcome. ^.^ [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 18:19, January 7, 2012 (UTC) HEY. YOU. YES YOU. here is Little River/Riverkit :P Little River (Becomes Riverkit)- A small, white tom with silvery-blue paws and tailtip. He has blue eyes, and currently a blue collar with a silver bell. He is adventurous, curious and excitable. He enjoys exploring and trying new things. He's loyal, and is eager to make friends and please everyone. Little River has been a Kittypet his entire life, and wandered out into the forest when his Twolegs left a window open, and he wriggled out. 5 Moons old. http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2037/2516561595_6229ae2781.jpg http://silverstar1313.webs.com/White_II_by_azrinkami.jpg TeeHee 21:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Since you're the leader (S) - You need to take a look at Vi and Dazzle's convo. It's the bottom section on their talk pages. I usually try to stay out of Vi's way, but this has gotten absoutely out of control, especially if she's a rollback. You might want Sand in on it, too, and any other admins. (I'm too lazy to go and check now) Also, I'm not blaming Dazzle. She tried to end it. I'm sorry if it sounds like tattling, but there's no excuse for talking like that from a rollbacker, or anyone else. (S) - I get it, but you are the head admin. This is your wiki, and if you don't enforce the rules, no one will. I know Dazzle didn't do anything, and I wouldn't mind Vi if she would just let it go. She still hasn't. She posted another reply on Dazzle's talk since you messaged me. 22:20, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi can I join MoonClan as Berryleaf? Please respond back. da berry's leaf 22:22, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Your blog post on Warriors Fanfiction wiki worked! I'm thinking of joinging this wiki, can you tell me a bit about it? HollyleafOfThunderclan There is always hope, just as the sun always rises 05:41, January 14, 2012 (UTC)